


Read My Scars

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: No matter how old, some scars are like an open book.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because [this](http://viisivarvaslaiskiainen.tumblr.com/post/151464722983/jenn-oddballpunk-harutemu) [headcanon](http://viisivarvaslaiskiainen.tumblr.com/post/151465353793/jenn-oddballpunk-adhesivesandscrap) happened.
> 
> And what is that summary? ಠ _ಠ

“It’s... it’s not that I don’t want to”, Drift said, sadness saturating his voice and field and he turned his gaze to the side, “It’s that I can’t.”

With sad optics, he looked up at Ratchet who had a confused expression on his face, “What do you mean ‘you can’t’”? the medic asked, sitting up properly on the speedster’s lap.

The white mech sighed, closing his optics, and let his chest open up, revealing his spark chamber.

Where the containment chamber, the protective layer of metal, should’ve been, there was only about half of it, allowing the light of Drift’s spark bleed through the opening and the cracks in the remaining layer. Ratchet watched in disbelief but then he remembered; Decepticons made their brands out of their spark chambers, of the material protecting their very being. But this procedure left the spark vulnerable to damage. And without the whole protective layer the spark was left unstable in the moment of a merge and thus making the risk of dying during a merge very real.

The expression on the older mech’s face made Drift very uncomfortable and he hid his face behind his hands, uttering a shuddering whimper.

“I’m sorry, Ratchet”, he sobbed, his finials drooping all the way down, “I’m so sorry I can’t give you the one thing you want. I’m so, so sorry.”

By the time Ratchet embraced the swordsmech, Drift was crying, sobs making his whole body jerk.

The red and white mech rolled them on their sides, enveloping Drift in his field, emitting _comfort/love/reassurance_.

“You don’t need to apologize, Drift”, Ratchet murmured soothingly against the smaller mech’s crown, “You did what you had to.”

“But in that moment”, Drift sobbed, his words nearly incoherent, “I sealed out my chances of ever getting bonded.”

Ratchet shushed his love, petting his head and back, “Well, it is a bummer, I admit that, but that doesn’t change anything between us. I will love you forever, with or without a spark bond.”

Drift kept crying and sobbing, burying his face into the larger mech’s neck, his claws hooking into any seam they could find, clinging to the solid rock like a damned soul.


End file.
